Beauty and the Beast
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Adaptação do filme ‘a Bela e a Fera’ para Fruits Basket. Com suas devidas mudanças, claro! SLASH, Lemon, Yuki x Kyou, UA .
1. O castelo da fera

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket[SLASH, Lemmon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemmon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**O castelo da fera**

_Muito tempo atrás, em um castelo muito bonito e luxuoso, vivia um príncipe dotado de uma incrível beleza. Porém, o príncipe era muito encrenqueiro e se irritava com facilidade, tratando todas suas pretendentes com profundo desprezo. Certo dia, uma pretendente, irritada com a rejeição do príncipe e sensibilizada pelo sofrimento das outras que já haviam sofrido por ele, revelou, na verdade, ser uma feiticeira e o amaldiçoou. _

_E o príncipe, assim como todos os que viviam e trabalhavam no castelo, foi obrigado a viver o resto de sua vida de dia como um animal e de noite como um humano, até que ele aprendesse a dar e receber o amor verdadeiro. _

**---**

Afogar-se em livros era a maneira de Yuki de escapar do tédio que o assolava em sua nova cidade. Vila, na verdade. O jovem de dezessete anos mudou-se para o interior com o irmão, um inventor desmiolado e não muito famoso, mas muito dedicado. Segundo seu Ayame, mudaram-se por que o campo lhe trazia mais inspiração. Infelizmente, para Yuki, a vida no interior era realmente fútil. A paisagem do local era belíssima, porém na cidade, não se havia quase nada de útil para fazer, exceto ir a biblioteca, coisa que Yuki fazia com tanta freqüência que, menos de dois meses após chegar no local, já havia lido todos os livros da biblioteca e se tornou grande amigo do dono de lá, que era um senhor muito simpático.

Como se a vida do jovem já não estivesse se tornando fútil demais, alguém resolveu nomeá-lo o menino mais bonito do vilarejo. Recebido este título, pretendentes e mais pretendentes apareciam para o garoto, que rejeitava um por um, contudo, havia um que era extremamente difícil de ver longe.

Akito. Durante toda sua existência, Yuki foi incapaz de encontrar alguém tão irritante quanto o jovem "reizinho" Akito. O garoto era bem mais velho que Yuki, possuía por volta de uns vinte e quatro anos e uma saúde profundamente debilitada. Entretanto, sendo filho de um mercador muito rico, Akito tinha tudo o que queria prontamente realizado, tendo uma legião de fãs onde quer que fosse. Quer dizer, quase tudo.

Yuki rejeitava a máxima potência firmar compromisso com o rapaz. Em parte por ele ser extremamente estúpido, grosseiro, mandão e ditador. E em parte, por querer um grande romance. Se casasse com Akito, estaria fadado a viver uma vida reprimida, estilo dona de casa submissa.

E por Deus, Yuki não era o tipo que nascera para cuidar de homens! Queria liberdade, aventura...

- Yuki – Disse uma voz sombria, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Assustado, o garoto das madeixas roxas virou na direção da voz, que vinha detrás do banco no qual estava sentado, com seu livro preferido na mão.

- Akito – respondeu, tentando esconder o desgosto. O jovem era conhecido por ser extremamente gentil em várias situações, mas era difícil se controlar com reincidências persistentes.

- Como vai, querido – Akito aproximou-se sugestivamente, enlaçando Yuki pela cintura e aproximando os rostos de ambos – senti sua falta.

- Akito – Yuki sorriu amarelo, livrando-se do abraço indesejado – Chegou em má hora...Eu preciso ir, prometi ajudar meu irmão, sabe...

- Se não te conhecesse bem, podia jurar que está fugindo de mim...

'O que não é somente impressão, idiota' pensou.

- Imagina, Akito – disse ironicamente – agora realmente preciso ir

E saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando um Akito muito nervoso para trás.

Y.**K**

- Cheguei – anunciou friamente.

- Seja bem vindo, irmãozinho!!! – festejou o irmão mais velho. Apesar da diferença entre idade e comportamento, muitos diziam que Yuki e Ayame eram extremamente parecidos – para o desgosto daquele.

Ayame era o tipo efusivo de irmão e procurava consertar o dano causado pela sua ausência durante a infância de Yuki, que era mais reservado e criticava a maioria das ações impensadas do mais velho. Mesmo com todas as divergências, os dois conseguiam conviver em harmonia. Com relação a aparência, apenas os rostos se lembravam um pouco. Ayame possuía longas madeixas brancas – naturais! E Yuki possuía um cabelo em tom arroxeado, sendo relativamente mais baixo. O que mais chamava a atenção na aparência do mais novo eram seus olhos violetas.

- Você parece chateado – comentou Ayame, enquanto mordia um pedaço de pão – Akito te perturbou de novo?

O mais jovem assentiu, pegando um pão também e mordendo-o com raiva.

- Isso é um problema...Temo que qualquer dia esse garoto chegue com um exército para te convencer a casar com ele.

- Nem que ele queira convocar todos os exércitos do mundo, jamais me casarei com ele.

Ayame deu uma risadinha.

- Sim, sim, meu irmãozinho jamais se deixaria fisgar por alguém como o Akito-san. Mas acredite, não vai encontrar muita coisa melhor. Ele é um bom partido, o melhor da vila, e está caidinho por você.

- Nem que fosse o último ser humano do mundo – resmungou irritado, arrancando mais risadinhas do irmão.

- De qualquer maneira, preciso ir a cidade.

- Pra quê?

- Minha nova invenção – disse, guiando Yuki até o porão, onde ficavam todas suas criações – vai revolucionar a maneira com que se fabricam roupas!

'Ah, mais uma geringonça' Pensou o mais novo, desinteressado.

- Quando você vai?

- Hoje mesmo! A feira é depois de amanhã e a viagem dura aproximadamente um dia. Não quero correr o risco de chegar atrasado.

Yuki permaneceu calado.

- Ah, meu irmãozinho! – Disse, agarrando Yuki e o abraçando como se pretendesse quebrar os seus ossos - Eu sei que você vai sentir minha falta, mas eu preciso ir! Quanto mais cedo, mais chances eu tenho de convencer algum juiz da eficácia do meu trabalho!

- Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo estarei livre de você – disse Yuki, se desvencilhando do irmão e pegando um grande pedaço de pano para cobrir a invenção.

Yuki ajudou o irmão a colocar a 'geringonça' na carroça e o observou enquanto ele terminava de arrumar. Andou até a 'égua', o animal favorito de ambos os irmãos – principalmente do mais novo, chamada Rin **¹**, e acariciou-a, admirando-na com ternura.

- Vou sentir saudades, Rin.

- Não se preocupe irmãozinho! Cuidarei dela!

Yuki olhou do sorridente Ayame para a égua e cochichou no ouvido do animal:

- Tome cuidado.

- Eu ouvi isso! – Protestou o mais velho, recebendo de resposta uma careta do mais novo.

Ayame partiu naquela mesma tarde rumo a cidade mais próxima, onde ocorreria a feira na qual apresentaria sua 'fantástica' invenção ao mundo. Besteira, na opinião de Yuki. Suspirando consternado e voltou a sua leitura habitual, logo após a partida do irmão.

Lá pelo capítulo vinte do livro, Yuki já não conseguia mais prestar atenção nas palavras – embora já tivesse lido a obra umas três vezes, fazia questão de ler novamente todos os detalhes. Fechou o livro violentamente quando escutou o barulho da porta. Alguém muito apressado realmente queria arrancá-la do lugar.

Levantou-se para ver quem era – através de uma das poucas invenções do Ayame que dera certo, chamada 'olho mágico'. Deixou escapar um rosnado de descontentamento, suspirou e abriu a porta.

- Yuki-kun – Chamou a voz nostálgica – você me deixa preocupado quando sai repentinamente dessa maneira – disse Akito, acariciando as bochechas do garoto – Está tudo bem com seu irmão?

Yuki afastou as mãos de Akito de perto de si, amuado.

- S-sim – fraquejou – O que você quer?

- O que mais eu iria querer, querido? Claro que eu quero casar com você – Disse, galanteador enquanto beijava a mão direita de Yuki.

- Akito – tentou dizer na voz mais amena possível – aprecio sua dedicação e seu sentimento por mim, porém...Receio que não possa aceitar tal pedido.

- Meu amor...Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem – mantendo impassível seu sorriso galanteador.

- O quê? – Respondeu abismado

- Você sabe que nasceu para ficar comigo...

– Nem em mil anos eu casaria com você! – Confessou, assustado – Você está louco!

A expressão facial de Akito mudou radicalmente e Yuki sentiu como se uma aura escura começasse a se espalhar pelo local. Recuou temeroso, apoiando-se na velha mesa da cozinha ao sentir suas pernas fraquejarem repentinamente. Akito se aproximava, mirando-o friamente.

- Nem em mil anos? – Seu tom de voz havia mudado para ameaçador – Pobre garoto ingênuo. Acha que vai se ver livre de mim tão facilmente? ACHA QUE NÃO TENHO O QUE QUERO?

Um barulho de alguma coisa quebrando ecoou pelo pequeno cômodo. Akito, em um movimento rápido, agarrou os pulsos de Yuki, impossibilitando que este fugisse, e o deitou na mesa. O garoto entrou em pânico.

- O que você vai... – O menor foi calado com um violento beijo.

A língua de Akito invadiu por completo a boca de Yuki, e este, sem sucesso, tentava lutar para se livrar do maior. Era uma péssima desvantagem ser mais fraco fisicamente. Foi então que um plano simples, porém brilhante, veio à cabeça do menor.

Com uma perspicácia perfeita e grande velocidade, o joelho de Yuki foi diretamente ao 'ponto fraco' de Akito, fazendo com que ele caísse de dor e dando tempo para que Yuki fugisse. E o menor o fez. Correu desesperadamente para fora de casa, assim como correu em direção a lugar nenhum. O importante era estar _realmente_ longe dali.

Quando Akito conseguiu se recuperar da atordoante dor, Yuki já havia saído de vista. Amaldiçoou a tudo e a todos, saindo da casa vazia e fechando a porta com extrema violência.

- Você ainda será meu, Yuki! Aguarde, e verá! – Gritou para o horizonte.

K.**Y**

Ar...Yuki precisava urgentemente de ar. Onde estava afinal de contas? Estava tudo embaçado e respirar estava difícil demais. Sempre que fazia muito esforço físico, o jovem passava mal devido à frágil saúde. Apoiando-se nos troncos das árvores, procurava localizar-se e encontrar um abrigo o mais rápido possível. Estava anoitecendo e ficando demasiadamente frio.

'Merda! Se eu voltar agora, Akito vai querer vingança' pensou. 'Mas se eu simplesmente ficar por aqui vou virar comida de lobos!' desesperou-se. 'O que eu faço?'

Os olhos de do jovem começaram a se inundar com lágrimas de desespero. Foi então, em uma tentativa de encontrar alguma cabana ou casa por ali, que ele conseguiu enxergar uma torre. Esperançoso, correu em direção a ela e se deparou com um enorme castelo, aparentemente abandonado há séculos. Havia musgo por toda a extensão da parede do muro externo, o portão de acesso ao terreno estava completamente enferrujado. As plantas da região estavam completamente mortas.

Yuki olhou para o céu encoberto de nuvens cinzentas e assustadoras e em seguida olhou para a sombria floresta atrás de si. Suspirou resignado. 'É isso aí...' pensou. Temeroso, o jovem de madeixas roxas engoliu seco e adentrou o terreno desconhecido, sem ao menos ter idéia do que estava prestes a encontrar ali.

Y.**K**

**¹**: Avacalhei com a Rin, mas pelo menos arrumei um papel pra ela na história XD

Não reparem na sutil mensagem subliminar (K Y) contida no decorrer da fic. Amo o Akito, mas preciso de um vilão na história. A Tohru é burra demais pra isso.

Esse começo ficou um pouco estranho, mas prometo que vou me esforçar para melhorar o resto da fic! Como mencionado, isso aqui é UA, portanto vocês podem ler de tudo (não, não tem mpreg – infelizmente)... Mas não vou exagerar muito na viagem, falou? Aceito criticas, elogios (principalmente) e sugestões.

Obs: esse cap foi mais ou menos betado, portanto, está sujeito a erros gramaticais...Ou não...

Só atualizo se me deixarem **reviews**! Sem reviews, sem novo cap


	2. Seja nosso convidado

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket. SLASH, Lemmon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemmon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**Seja nosso convidado**

- Olá?

Silêncio...

- Tem alguém aí?

Yuki entrou no assombroso castelo. Seus passos ecoavam, assim como sua voz fazia quando chamava por alguém. O lugar era até que agradável e o jovem cogitou a possibilidade de passar a noite ali. Candelabros eram espalhados pelas paredes, dando um ar sinistro de assombração, do estilo das histórias de terror que Ayame contava quando Yuki era pequeno, ao local. Mas o que o surpreendeu foi o belo lustre de diamantes do saguão principal.

Ainda sem ar pela magnitude do local, Yuki andava com cautela, buscando ser discreto.

- Desculpe a invasão – continuou, falando com o 'nada' – Eu só queria um lugar para passar a noite, se não for muito incomodo!

Sem resposta novamente.

Yuki suspirou e seguiu em frente. O corredor era muito longo e contava com diversas portas, lembrando muito um labirinto. Um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo do garoto.

_- Olhe, Hari, um garoto!_

_- Silêncio, idiota, ele pode nos escutar!_

_- Deveríamos recepcioná-lo, ele pode se perder aqui...Acho que já se perdeu. _

_- Nada de recepções! Lembre que não temos ordem para receber ninguém aqui. O amo odeia convidados no castelo._

_- Mas ele parece debilitado. E se estiver doente? Precisamos cuidar dele, Hari. _

_- _Oi, tem alguém aí? – Perguntou Yuki, ao ouvir as vozes.

Mas ninguém respondeu.

- Essa brincadeira não tem graça! Se tiver alguém aí, apareça por favor.

O silencio continuou. Yuki estava pronto para recuar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Todo o sangue de seu corpo pareceu evaporar naquele momento e, receoso, virou para ver quem – ou o que, lhe tocava. Por sorte, era uma pessoa e Yuki não pôde evitar não esconder o alívio.

- Está perdido, meu jovem? – Perguntou o homem alto, de cabelos escuros. Seu sorriso era gentil e ao mesmo tempo misterioso.

- Me desculpe invadir o castelo dessa maneira, senhor – disse, em uma breve saudação – Eu só estava atrás de um local para passar a noite.

Um segundo homem apareceu por detrás do primeiro. Aquele, parecia bem mais sombrio, tendo um lado do rosto coberto por parte de seu cabelo. Ele encarava Yuki com uma pequena frieza, impossível de não se perceber.

- Claro que você pode passar a noite aqui, jovenzinho! A propósito, meu nome é Shigure e esse espectro aparentemente maligno atrás de mim se chama Hatori.

- Meu nome é Yuki – sorriu gentilmente.

Shigure observou o belo semblante do jovem a sua frente e, discretamente, olhou para Hatori, que permanecia impassível.

- Vou lhe mostrar o castelo, _neve_ – disse Shigure, animado. O apelido foi recebido por Yuki com um leve rubor.

- Má idéia, Shigure - Hatori finalmente se pronunciou – Apenas ponha-o em algum quarto e mande-o embora antes do amanhecer e antes que alguém mais descubra a presença dele aqui e resolva contar pro amo.

- Hari, deixe de ser chato! Nunca recebemos visitas e todos aqui querem saber como anda o mundo lá fora. Quando finalmente alguém resolve se aventurar aqui dentro, temos que nos livrar dele? Não tenho culpa se o amo é paranóico.

Yuki olhou para os dois adultos, desentendido.

- Ele não é paranóico. Até parece que você não entende o porquê de não recebermos visitas com freqüência.

- Desculpe se estou incomodando. Parto agora mesmo...

- Não precisa se preocupar, garoto – Sorriu Shigure – Você é bem vindo aqui – interrompeu Shigure, apoiando a mão no ombro de Yuki.

Hatori lançou ao outro homem um olhar de desaprovação.

- Mas ele precisa ir antes do amanhecer.

Shigure assentiu.

- Antes do nascer do sol eu vou embora, prometo – Disse, contendo a curiosidade de saber o motivo de precisar sair tão cedo.

- Muito bem, muito bem! Antes do nosso hospede ir dormir, acho que ele precisa de uma boa refeição!

Hatori pretendia protestar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Shigure cobrindo sua boca.

- Tohru! – Chamou.

Uma simpática garota surgiu de uma das muitas portas do corredor. Ela possuía longos cabelos de cor castanha, assim como seus olhos, e carregava um gracioso bule de chá.

- Pois não, Shigure-san? – perguntou timidamente, em um tom de voz muito infantil.

- Esse garoto aqui – apresentou, com as mãos nos ombros de Yuki – se chama Yuki e é nosso hóspede até amanhã. Peça para o pessoal da cozinha preparar o jantar dele, sim?

- S-sim!! – Ela respondeu – Muito prazer, Yuki-san! Meu nome é Tohru Honda – ela cumprimentou e logo retirou, sem ao menos dar tempo de Yuki retornar a reverência.

- Venha, vou lhe levar à sala de jantar – disse Shigure, empolgado. Hatori revirou os olhos. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo não ia dar certo...

Yuki ficou espantado com as dimensões da sala de jantar. As paredes eram trabalhadas em madeira, e nelas haviam vários desenhos neoclássicos pintados, ofuscados por teias de aranha e poeira de muito tempo. A enorme mesa de jantar ficava ao centro, sobre um belo carpete rubro, aparentemente empoeirado. E no centro havia uma enorme janela de vidro pela qual a luz da lua cheia penetrava no recinto.

- Uau...É maravilhosa... – Disse, entrando e analisando o salão - Mas está um pouco abandonado.

Shigure sorriu.

- Esse castelo é realmente antigo. Presumo que tenha sido construído há mais de um século, mas infelizmente, nosso amo não tem paciência de cuidar das instalações internas e externas daqui, o que é uma pena porque esse local tinha tudo para ser muito luxuoso.

- Se me permitem expressar minha opinião, acho que essa pessoa deveria se preocupar mais em cuidar de onde ele mora. De fora, parece que esse local saiu de um conto de terror.

Hatori e Shigure trocaram olhares por trás do jovem. Hatori lançou para o outro um olhar de 'informação demais', o que o amuou por um momento.

- Sente-se Yuki-kun – convidou Shigure, puxando a cadeira da cabeceira para o rapaz.

- Muito obrigado – agradeceu, sentando.

Shigure estalou os dedos e vários carrinhos surgiram de uma porta ao fundo da sala, andando sozinhos – como se fosse mágica! Yuki contemplava todo aquele espetáculo maravilhado.

- A comida está servida! Bom apetite.

Yuki respondeu com um sorriso singelo e começou a se servir. Não deixaria passar uma chance daquelas, principalmente quando o tratavam como um verdadeiro hóspede. O garoto estava tão concentrado na sua comida que não percebeu Shigure e Hatori se retirando do salão.

Shigure fechou a porta cuidadosamente, a fim de que Yuki não pudesse ouvir a bronca que estava para levar de Hatori.

- Você tem idéia do que está fazendo, Shigure?

- Eu...

- Não só o convidou para passar a noite aqui, como serviu um banquete inteiro para ele e resolveu criticar o amo. E se ele descobrir? O que faremos?

- Hari, você sabe que o amo mal sai dos seus aposentos de noite. Por que justamente hoje ele sairia?

- Só estou dizendo que não é bom arriscar! Se ele quer um lugar para passar a noite, ótimo, que fique aqui! Mas não o trate como se fosse um convidado cuja presença é bem aceita. Lembre-se de que ele _deve _sair daqui antes do nascer do sol, senão teremos uma boa confusão.

- Mas ele não pode dormir sem jantar nada! Faz mal, sabia?

Hatori suspirou, como se desse por vencida a batalha verbal contra Shigure.

- Só me faça um favor, Shigure... Assim que esse garoto terminar de comer, leve-o imediatamente para seu quarto. E reforce as ordens para que ele se vá antes do amanhecer – Disse, massageando a testa, logo após, mudando para um tom sombrio – E sem despedidas. Se ele descobre nosso segredo, talvez o amo não o deixe nunca mais ver a luz do dia.

Shigure assentiu com a cabeça e observou enquanto Hatori se retirava para seus aposentos.

_Y_&**K**

- Esse é seu quarto, Yuki-kun!

Yuki analisou o amplo – e como o resto do castelo, empoeirado – quarto. Possuía uma bela cama com cortinas ao centro e ao lado desta, um armário. Havia também, na outra extremidade, uma porta que Yuki presumiu que fosse o banheiro. Além do espelho ao lado deste, o quarto contava com uma grande janela, semelhante a da sala de jantar, mas em dimensões menores. O maior problema era a situação de descuido na qual o cômodo se encontrava.

- Me parece muito aconchegante – Disse, quase em tom de ironia e em seguida, se virando de volta para Shigure – Obrigado por me acolher esta noite.

O mais velho assentiu.

- Lembre-se, você deve partir antes do nascer do sol. E quando você estiver indo, nem pense em mudar de rumo e ir à ala oeste – Disse, mantendo o sorriso - Boa noite, Yuki-kun!

Yuki observou Shigure se retirar, completamente confuso.

O jovem de madeixas roxas não estava com nenhum interesse em permanecer naquele quarto, principalmente com a menção da tal ala oeste. O que teria lá?

Ao deslizar o dedo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e constatar o grau de abandono do local, sentiu que precisava de uma conversa urgente com o dono daquele local. Mania de limpeza não era uma das características da família de Yuki. Mas, vivendo com Ayame, aprendeu o mínimo da organização.

Yuki estava começando a antipatizar com quem quer que fosse o dono do castelo. A pessoa parecia ser extremamente autoritária e, provavelmente, tratava seus subordinados como insetos.

O garoto até tentou dormir, mas quando viu que era cinco da manhã e que só conseguira cochilar durante, no máximo, uma hora e meia, resolveu se aventurar pelo castelo para passar o tempo. Mesmo com a orientação e a própria promessa de apenas dormir e em seguida se mandar, não resistiu à tentação de explorar o lugar e saiu de seu quarto.

Estava tudo mais vazio ainda e com a iluminação das velas consideravelmente reduzida, Yuki ficava praticamente invisível, assim como qualquer um que estivesse por ali.

Caminhou até chegar em uma bifurcação, que apontava duas direções: leste e oeste. Para decidir para qual lado ir, usou uma antiga técnica sábia que seu irmão lhe havia ensinado:

- Mamãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui... Mas como sou teimoso vou escolher esse da...qui.

'Oeste, eh?' pensou. 'Muito bem então, lá vou eu'.

Após quinze minutos mal sucedidos, Yuki foi parar em uma área mais sinistra ainda do castelo. Lá, todo o abandono era multiplicado por cem e o garoto cogitou dar meia volta e ir pela direita. Mas uma pequena fonte de luz, proveniente do que imaginou ser o final do corredor lhe chamou a atenção .

'Essa minha curiosidade ainda vai me matar' suspirou, seguindo naquela direção.

Abriu a porta cautelosamente e constatou que aquilo era um quarto. Mal cuidado, por sinal. Muito mal cuidado.

Havia móveis quebrados por todas as partes, assim como pedaços de tecido de uma coisa que, no passado, poderia ter sido uma bela cortina lilás. A luz do luar penetrava fracamente através dos buracos nos vidros da porta que dava acesso à varanda e o vento levantava uma fina camada de poeira. O que chamou a atenção de Yuki foi um quadro rasgado, ao lado de um espelho quebrado.

O garoto uniu as partes, que formaram a imagem de um menino...Um menino muito bonito, de cabelos alaranjados e olhar penetrante, que causou calafrios em Yuki. Mas um cheiro em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Havia sobre uma mesinha redonda, provavelmente o único móvel intacto do local, um recipiente de vidro contendo o que parecia ser uma banana.

'Uma banana?' Pensou, franzindo o cenho.

Mas aquela banana emanava uma luz esverdeada, coisa que nenhuma fruta normal fazia.

'Está enfeitiçada!' averiguou.

Não podendo controlar sua mão e a louca vontade de tocar naquela fruta enfeitiçada, o garoto tirou a tampa do recipiente. A banana ainda estava com uma parte da casca, o que confundiu Yuki. Como não havia estragado? Seu dedo deslizou sobre a fruta, concluindo que parecia ser uma banana comum – com luz esverdeada.

Um estrondo o tirou de seus pensamentos. Virando-se assustado, percebeu a presença de um garoto que ainda não tinha visto antes ali. Ele possuía madeixas alaranjadas e provavelmente deveria ser o mesmo menino do quadro, só que, ao contrario da imagem – que ele estava apenas sério – o garoto parecia estar muito furioso.

- QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FAZ AQUI?

- Me desculpe – disse, fazendo uma grande reverencia, muito assustado – Eu não queria...

- VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE FEZ??

- Eu não...

Mas o garoto nem deu tempo para Yuki se explicar, partindo para cima dele para brigar. Tentou acertar Yuki com um chute, mas ele desviou. Logo depois, com um soco, mas Yuki desviou também, com muita facilidade.

- Você pode se acalmar, por favor? Eu ia me explicar...

Mas tudo que o garoto fez foi iniciar uma seqüência de golpes – mal sucedidos, pois Yuki desviava de todos.

- Eu não ia roubar, eu só ia...

Mas o menino sequer prestou atenção nas palavras de Yuki, o que o irritou profundamente, fazendo-o terminar com aquilo com apenas um soco. O garoto voou para o outro lado da sala, olhando para Yuki incrédulo.

- Eu não ia roubar. Desculpe-me se não podia tocar. Eu sei que errei invadindo esse local sem permissão, mas eu já vou embora...E me desculpe por lhe bater, mas você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu estava dizendo...

Pequenos fios de luz do sol invadiram o aposento, sinal de que estava amanhecendo. Yuki percebeu os olhos do garoto a sua frente se arregalarem.

'Mas que diabos...?'

Um formigamento preencheu seu corpo por completo e Yuki começou a se sentir estranho e enjoado. Uma forte pressão se formou em sua cabeça e tudo pareceu girar. Quando pensou que não fosse mais agüentar, tudo cessou rapidamente. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, o jovem constatou que havia algo muito errado ali.

Estava tudo gigante! Um pedaço de cortina que estava próxima aos seus pés, agora parecia mais um pedaço lençol. Quando o jovem olhou para frente, viu que aquele garoto havia desaparecido. Em seu lugar, havia um gato laranja!

- Idiota – disse o gato, assustando Yuki.

- Você pode falar? Como? Um animal não pode falar!

- Ah é? E o que você está fazendo? Latindo?

- O que? – Perguntou, lívido. Virou-se para o espelho quebrado e um terror lhe abateu de imediato. Havia se transformado em um rato acinzentado!

Um rato!

Ainda analisando suas mãos – digo, patas, Yuki sentiu que tudo começou a girar e um zumbido preencheu seus ouvidos. Em poucos segundos, estava desmaiado sobre o velho pedaço de cortina.

**Y**_&_K

Segundo capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês! E aí, o que acharam? 'Viajei' demais? Como mencionado acima, não tenho compromisso com a verdade, nem com a animação (embora toda vez que eu veja A Bela e a Fera, eu imagine o Yuki e o Kyo cantando no lugar dos protagonistas XD). Vocês podem estar 'um pouquinho' confusos, mas com o desenrolar da historia, pretendo explicar tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance!

Deixem reviews pra mim, sim? Se o fizerem, vocês vão entrar pro meu coração )

Obs: cap três vai demorar um pouquinho.


	3. Você mora aqui agora

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket[SLASH, Lemmon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemmon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**Você mora aqui agora**

Girando... Estava tudo girando, fora de lugar.

A cabeça de Yuki latejava persistente e irritantemente.

Estava sonhando?

Um princípio de luz invadiu os olhos do jovem, despertando-o de sua inconsciência. Merda, a dor de cabeça ficara mais forte!

Percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama muito confortável, por sinal. Talvez fosse a náusea que o fizesse achar isso, ou não.

- Ah, finalmente você acordou!

Aquela voz... Yuki a conhecia bem... Shigure! Então não havia sido um sonho? Ele estava mesmo naquele castelo maluco? Lembrando-se mais dos fatos, Yuki temeu olhar para o lado e para si mesmo.

- Eu avisei para não acolhermos ele. Veja só a situação dele agora... – disse uma outra voz.

Hatori! Aquele cara mal humorado que não queria que Yuki permanecesse no castelo. Por que dizia aquilo?

- Vocês podiam me consultar antes de deixar qualquer um entrar aqui! – Ouviu a irritada terceira voz comentar – vocês mereciam uma punição por causa desse desleixo!

Aquela outra voz... Aquela Yuki vagamente conhecera. Era irritada e às vezes soava esganiçada. Era a mesma voz daquele menino que Yuki vira se transformar em um gato. Um gato!

Yuki virou-se violentamente na direção da voz e deu de encontro com um grande gato laranja e acabou deixando um grito escapar.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. – disse mais irritado.

- Você é um gato!

- E você um rato, grande novidade... – revirou os olhos, cheio de ironia.

- Yuki-kun, por favor, olhe para mim. – pediu Shigure, tranqüilamente.

Yuki se virou, temeroso. Um grande cachorro de pelagem preta estava sentado ao seu lado. Grande mesmo, do ponto de vista de um pequeno ratinho cinza.

- Por... Por que estou assim? – perguntou trêmulo, ainda procurando crer que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.

Shigure olhou para o gato laranja e prosseguiu.

- Devido uma maldição. Todo esse castelo é amaldiçoado, assim como todos os que vivem nele. Todos, com a exceção da Tohru-kun, que vira um bolinho de arroz e corre o diário risco de ser devorada, se transformam em animais referentes ao zodíaco chinês. E você, como pode ver, também caiu na maldição ao olhar para aquela banana quando o sol nascia.

Ok, agora Yuki podia sentir que estava com uma tendência a desmaiar novamente. Aquilo tudo parecia uma das histórias que Ayame contava quando eram pequenos. A imaginação do irmão sempre fora muito fértil. Mas, infelizmente, não era uma história fictícia. Era real! Aquele pesadelo todo era real!

- Supondo hipoteticamente que eu não tivesse sido abatido por tal crise de curiosidade, mas tivesse partido após o nascer do sol, o que aconteceria?

- Nada. Apenas correríamos o risco de sermos vistos – Disse um estranho cavalo marinho que pulou sobre a cama. O bicho literalmente flutuava! No entanto, nada mais surpreendia Yuki naquele momento.

- Acho que você entendeu, ratazana! A partir de agora, vai viver aqui no castelo e não pode mais sair. – pronunciou-se o gato – A não ser que queira ser esmagado por uma vassoura. – disse sarcástico.

- Você me chamou de ratazana?

- Um porco você não é.

Yuki pôde sentir que a qualquer momento explodiria de raiva. Não bastasse toda aquela confusão, ainda tinha de aturar aquele gato idiota miando idiotices.

- Gato estúpido! - cuspiu de volta.

- Como é que é?

- Em vez de gato, deveria ser um burro. Combina mais com sua personalidade.

- Quer brigar, ratazana? – Explodiu o alaranjado.

- Quer apanhar de novo, bichano? Pelo que eu me lembro o meu soco fez um bom efeito em você.

- Parem já os dois! – Interviu Shigure – Não é hora para ficar brigando.

Yuki lançou ao gato um olhar gélido, o felino devolveu-o na mesma intensidade.

- Vocês ao menos já foram apresentados?

Tanto o gato quanto o rato negaram. Shigure suspirou resignado.

- Yuki esse gato laranja é o nosso amo, Kyou... – "..._por incrível que pareça..."_ acrescentou mentalmente – Amo, esse jovem intruso e novo morador se chama Yuki.

Kyou? Então aquele era o nome daquele desprezível ser quer poderia atormentar Yuki durante um indeterminado e torturoso tempo? "_Maravilha!" _pensou Yuki infeliz.

- A partir de agora – continuou Shigure – este será o seu quarto permanente. Você está apto a passear por todo o castelo quando lhe der vontade...

- Menos a ala Oeste – acrescentou Kyou emburrado.

- Menos a ala Oeste – repetiu Shigure.

- Muito bem, creio que irei me retirar – interrompeu Hatori – tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, e você, Shigure, vem comigo.

Shigure assentiu, se despediu de Yuki e se retirou. Kyou foi logo atrás, sem olhar para trás ou pronunciar ao menos uma palavra. Quando a porta se fechou, Yuki sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Como havia permitido que aquilo tudo acontecesse? Por que fora tão imprudente?

O ratinho deixou o pequeno corpo relaxar sobre a cama e ficou admirando o novo e gigante mundo que teria de se acostumar. As coisas, com certeza, jamais seriam como antes.

**---**

- Yuki-kun, você está aí? Sou eu, Tohru Honda.

- Sim, pode entrar.

A porta foi aberta e um pequeno bolinho de arroz entrou pulando no quarto. Yuki precisou conter a vontade de rir da pobre garota. Na certa, pensou, ela era a mais azarada por ter que se transformar em uma comida.

- Como o senhor está?

- Pior impossível.

O bolinho pulou sobre a cama e postou-se ao lado de Yuki.

- Sabe, Yuki-kun... Sei que é horrível perder a liberdade dessa maneira, acredite, não ficamos nada felizes ao sermos amaldiçoados dessa maneira, mas... Dê uma chance para nós, por favor.

Yuki encarou-a, como se não entendesse.

- Você vai ver como são pessoas legais. O Shigure-san é muito engraçado e o Hatori, apesar de ser sempre sério, tem um bom coração. O Momiji, que você ainda não teve o prazer de conhecer, é muito gentil e doce. Tem também a Kagura, o Hatsuharu, a Kisa e o Hiro. Acho que você vai gostar deles, são todos muito boas pessoas.

- Todos foram amaldiçoados?

- Sim. Mas receio que quem sofra mais seja o Kyou-kun. Todos já nos acostumamos à maldição, mas ele insiste em ficar melancólico algumas vezes.

- E rude...

- Não, assim ele sempre foi. É a personalidade dele, ele jamais se abre com as pessoas.

- Por quê?

- Eu também gostaria de saber... Mas ele não nos dá oportunidade para descobrir.

Yuki passou a admirar a gentileza das palavras de Tohru. Ela colocava tamanho sentimento no que dizia, que deixaria qualquer um desarmado.

- Yuki-kun, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor...

- Qual?

- Ajude o Kyou-kun. Eu temo que de tanto se afogar na solidão, ele acabe se perdendo. T-tem uma coisa que eu não deveria contar, mas... É para o bem dele.

Yuki permaneceu calado, esperando que a garota continuasse.

- A maldição nele vai além de se transformar em um gato...Na lua nova, ele...

Tohru foi interrompida por batidas na porta, que se abriu. Um enorme boi entrou no aposento, fazendo com que Yuki tombasse para trás.

- Eu vim conhecer nosso novo hóspede – disse em tom brando.

- Ah – assustou-se Tohru – Yuki-kun, esse é o senhor Hatsuharu.

- Encantado – continuou mantendo a serenidade.

- Ah... O mesmo... – disse Yuki sem jeito.

- Tohru, Kisa precisa de você lá em cima.

- Ah, estou indo! Até logo – acenou para Yuki, em seguida se retirando.

Hatsuharu lançou mais um olhar pacato para Yuki e também se retirou. O silêncio voltou a pairar sobre o quarto, mas o que Yuki não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos era aquela conversa com Tohru e a curiosidade voltou a lhe abater. O que acontecia com aquele gato estúpido na lua nova? Por que se abatia mais que os outros amaldiçoados?

O rato percebeu que acabara se acostumando com aquela forma que, por sorte, só durava durante o dia.

---

Uma semana transcorreu sem que Kyou desse as caras. Yuki já havia feito amizade com praticamente todos os habitantes do castelo e freqüentemente se pegava pensando em como Ayame estaria. Será que já voltara e havia percebido que o irmão menor sumira? Como seria a reação dele?

Todas às noites Yuki pensava na antiga vida que levava e em quanto tempo essa nova duraria. Também pensava em Kyou e no seu longo desaparecimento.

"É normal" dizia Shigure "às vezes ele passa um mês sem aparecer, às vezes não. Particularmente, acho que ele ainda se sente humilhado por ter apanhado de você".

No final da tarde do décimo dia Yuki já não conseguia mais tolerar aquela ausência do próprio dono do castelo e, mais uma vez, resolveu burlar as regras. O pequeno ratinho caminhou em direção à ala Oeste – ter quatro patas o ajudou a chegar muito mais rápido e aquilo já começava a ser um bom aliado.

Entrou novamente naquele quarto desarrumado e iluminado apenas com o sol poente, mas ao contrário da primeira vez, pôde logo ver o gato admirando o entardecer, na varanda. Sorrateiramente, o ratinho cinza se aproximou de seu alvo.

Kyou estava absurdamente pensativo, e seus olhos denunciavam que ele estava em outra dimensão. Yuki passou um bom tempo apenas observando-o.

- É uma bela vista.

Defensivamente, o gato se virou para ver quem invadira seu espaço pessoal.

- Você!

- Eu.

- O quê faz aqui? Eu te proibi de vir aqui!!

- Vou aonde quero. Não acredito que você seja tão negligente.

- Do que está falando? – Perguntou ofendido.

- Seus súditos, sejam lá o que for. Você desaparece e deixa eles preocupados. Acho que podia ser um pouco mais compreensível e 'dar às caras' de vez em quando.

- Acho que tenho o direito de fazer o que bem entendo.

- Não quando se vive em sociedade.

Kyou sentiu que Yuki o estava desafiando.

- O que quer dizer?

- Esquece, seu cérebro me parece primitivo demais para entender.

Àquela altura, o sol já havia desaparecido no horizonte. Yuki sentiu um familiar formigamento pelo corpo e em seguida, teve a sensação de crescer. Pegou o primeiro pedaço de cortina – sim, a mesma da primeira vez em que esteve ali – e se enrolou no tecido. O grave problema dessa maldição era que, ao voltar ao normal, a pessoa o fazia completamente despida.

Kyou rosnou, corado por estar nu na frente de outra pessoa. E, realmente, Yuki não podia negar a beleza dos traços do garoto. "Ei, desde quando eu fico reparando o corpo alheio, ainda mais daquele gato estúpido...?" perguntou-se, ruborizando. O jovem estendeu outro pedaço da cortina rasgada para Kyou.

- Enrole-se nisso.

- Obrigado – murmurou contra sua vontade, puxando o tecido das mãos de Yuki.

Kyou não conseguia entender porque aquele estranho garoto estava sendo tão cordial e gentil. Nunca ninguém ousou se aproximar tanto a ponto de desobedecer a uma ordem sua. E, involuntariamente, lhe bateu uma imensa vontade de retribuir aquela gentileza. O garoto das madeixas laranjas, discretamente, virou-se para analisar Yuki, que olhava para o quadro rasgado.

Constatou que a pele do jovem era muito pálida, contrastando incrivelmente com seu cabelo mais escuro. Suas curvas eram possíveis de serem observadas através do pano da cortina. E o movimento de seu dedo, deslizando sobre a borda do quadro hipnotizou Kyou.

Yuki sentiu uma enorme vontade de compartilhar informações com Kyou, ao perceber o anseio e a solidão nos olhos deste. Talvez ele fosse tão solitário quanto Yuki costumava ser e só precisava de um bom confidente, corajoso o bastante para arriscar-se a penetrar a barreira invisível na qual ele havia se isolado.

- Ayame e eu costumávamos contar as estrelas.

Kyou virou-se para Yuki, confuso.

- Meu irmão mais velho. Todas às noites, deitávamos no quintal para contar as estrelas. É legal. Se um dia você quiser fazer isso, eu te ensino – disse, sem se virar, pretendendo se retirar.

Kyou observou Yuki indo à direção da porta.

- R-ratazana... Eu...Ahn... – Começou a dizer, sem jeito – Obrigado.

Yuki pareceu um pouco surpreso com aquilo, mas retribuiu sorrindo gentilmente e se retirou. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não sabia explicar o porquê.

---

Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu achei essa cena super fofa. As coisas começaram a acontecer um pouquinho mais rápido porque eu não sou de muita embromação (somente em casos de provas escolares). Capítulo que vem: romance! Sim, o amor está no ar...E, Akito!

(musiquinha sinistra)

_Hokuto-san: Tohru-chan como um bolinho?! Imagina um bolinho de maria-chiquinhas negras pulando pelo castelo e morre de rir!_

Tchauzinho!


	4. Amor?

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket[SLASH, Lemon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**Amor?**

- Você disse que contaríamos as estrelas juntos.

Kyou contemplava os pequenos grãos de poeira inertes sobre a mesinha redonda, enquanto Yuki estava postado hirto, poucos metros atrás do outro.

As últimas semanas haviam transcorrido tão pacifica e perfeitamente que Yuki custava a acreditar que talvez fosse o mais próximo de Kyou no momento. Com freqüência, os dois trocavam idéias, – e insultos também, mas isso se tornara tão comum que Yuki já não se irritava tanto. - Passeavam pelo castelo, muitas vezes em silêncio, apenas gozando um da companhia do outro. Ambos os garotos haviam descoberto tantas semelhanças entre si que quem não os conhecesse perfeitamente diria que eram amigos de longa data.

Todos no castelo ficaram surpresos com a velocidade na qual Yuki conquistou parcialmente a confiança de Kyou.

- Podemos ir lá se você quiser.

Kyou insistiu em não se virar. Discretamente, olhou para o céu lotado de pontinhos brilhantes que piscavam.

- Ou não... – Acrescentou Yuki, quando não conseguiu obter reação alguma do outro.

- Nós vamos.

O amaldiçoado pelo gato pegou a mão de Yuki, ainda sem encará-lo e o guiou através dos vagos corredores da ala Oeste. Apenas os passos de ambos ecoavam pelo local. Atravessaram a silenciosa cozinha, a fim de sair pelos fundos do castelo. Yuki permaneceu calado durante o percurso inteiro, pois sentia seu coração acelerado o suficiente para lhe fazer perder o controle de sua voz e começar a gaguejar incessantemente.

Quando a porta se abriu, Yuki pode sentir o gélido vento noturno tocar suas bochechas. E suas mãos começaram, involuntariamente, a tremer de leve.

- E então? O que fazemos?

Yuki sentou-se cuidadosamente sobre a grama e gesticulou para que Kyou fizesse o mesmo. Receoso, o garoto sentou a uma curta distância de Yuki.

- Não são lindas? – Disse, se deitando sobre os braços.

Kyou não sabia se olhava para Yuki ou para as estrelas.

- Vê aquela que a luz oscila rapidamente?

Kyou assentiu.

- Aquela é a estrela 'Yuki'. Ayame disse que parece muito comigo.

- Por quê?

- Ele diz que ela perde o brilho rápido, mas se analisarmos a fundo verá que ela apenas se escondeu... Por que é tímida – Disse fracamente.

Quando Yuki não ouviu mais nenhum barulho, se virou para Kyou, pensando que o menino pudesse o estar achando maluco. Mas surpreendeu-se quando viu que o olhar de Kyou era de profunda admiração e salpicado de curiosidade.

- O que foi?

- Nada – o outro se apressou em desviar o olhar.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre os dois. Yuki mantinha-se entretido em continuar olhando as estrelas e Kyou arrancava tufos de grama e os arremessava para cima.

- Imagino como deve estar o Ayame agora. Detesto admitir isso, mas acho que estou preocupado com ele.

- Ele que deve estar preocupado com você.

- Também.

Kyou mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber o melancólico tom de voz de Yuki. Então ele estava mesmo com saudades de casa. Seria cruel continuar mantendo-o como prisioneiro ou o que quer que fosse. Inconscientemente, a mão de Kyou pousou sobre a mão gelada de Yuki, que sentiu seu corpo esquentar rapidamente, mas não impediu a ação do outro. Em seu dilema interno, Kyou nem percebeu que ele e Yuki estavam sendo observados.

- Vê isso, Hari? – Festejou um adulto, apoiado sobre o parapeito da janela.

- Claro, não sou cego, Shigure.

- Mas é tão bonito! Será que enfim o amo irá abrir seu coração para alguém? Eu sempre pensei que ele tinha uma queda pela Tohru-kun porque eram tão íntimos!

- Shigure-san! – Corou Tohru

- O Yuki é tão incrível – Disse sonhador um menininho loiro que estava ao lado de Tohru.

- O que vocês estão xeretando aí? – Perguntou Hiro, um garotinho bem menor que acabara de chegar.

- Yuki e Kyou! Acho que a coisa ta começando a pegar fogo!

- Momiji-kun, não diga essas coisas! – Guinchou uma garotinha, da mesma idade de Hiro, abraçada a este.

- Mas não tem nada demais, Kisa-chan. Só estou dizendo que eles estão apaixonados!

O garotinho arqueou a sobrancelha e discretamente lançou um olhar, através da janela, para os garotos ali embaixo.

- Os deixem em paz – concluiu.

- Mas...

- Hiro tem razão – completou Hatori – Se queremos que eles se apaixonem, espiona-los não ajudará em nada.

- E o que fazemos então? – Perguntou Tohru. Naquele momento, todas as atenções se voltaram para Hatori.

- Precisamos criar um clima romântico entre eles, mas sem que saibam que somos nós quem está por trás.

Todos os presentes se entreolharam e concordaram com o plano. Momiji, Tohru e Shigure festejaram, enquanto os outros se preparavam para colocar o plano em ação.

---

Já passava da meia noite. Nuvens escuras sinalizavam que iria nevar no pequeno vilarejo. As ruas estavam obviamente desertas e na maioria das casas as luzes já haviam sido apagadas. Mas, apesar de todo o clima soturno ainda havia um local, somente um local, onde as luzes teimavam em se apagar.

Dentro da pequena taverna, Akito estava muito, muito, mas realmente muito irritado. Tudo se devia àquele maldito Yuki não aceitar de vez sua proposta de casamento. Havia outros homens tomando cerveja e se descontraindo por ali, mas a vil criatura apenas mirava com raiva o fogo na lareira e articulava maneiras de encontrar Yuki. Feito isso, o obrigaria a casar com ele e se precisasse, usaria o artifício da chantagem para conseguir.

- Akito, aceita um chope?

- Não – respondeu friamente.

- Ah, qual é! Você não vai ficar emburrado o mês inteiro por causa do Yuki, vai? Há quanto tempo esse moleque sumiu? Umas três semanas... Quatro talvez! Existem garotas lindíssimas no vilarejo que estão caidinhas por você.

- Mas nenhuma se iguala a ele. O que você entende sobre a perfeição, Kureno? Yuki é perfeito, e eu mereço nada menos do que isso.

- Claro, claro! Só estou aconselhando-o a não perder seus dias sentado nessa cadeira. Se quiser o moleque, vá atrás dele.

- Acha que já não pensei nisso? Como posso saber exatamente aonde ele foi? Essa floresta é enorme.

- Ora! Pergunte para quem mais conhece o moleque – gritou um bêbado, um pouco longe.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Perguntou Akito com desprezo.

- Aquele irmão maluco dele, Ayame. Parece que também está louquinho procurando Yuki por aí.

- Será que ele não tem nenhuma invenção pra descobrir o paradeiro do pequeno? – Zombou o barman, sendo acompanhado por risos de todos os que estavam ali.

A formação de um pequeno sorriso sombrio no rosto de Akito não pôde ser evitada. Ayame? Sim, seria de boa utilidade...

---

A neve caía lenta e levemente lá fora e, apesar de escuro, o dia estava adorável. Não fazia um frio cortante como nas últimas semanas e a vista que Yuki tinha parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas. O pequeno ratinho acinzentado estava sentado sobre o parapeito da janela com seus olhos perdidos em algum universo bem distante.

Era Kyou quem ocupava seus pensamentos. Quanto mais os dias passavam, mais Yuki sentia desejo de estar ao lado do garoto. Mesmo quando discutiam ou partiam para o 'combate físico', era agradável estar ao seu lado. Mas uma coisa estava incomodando o pequeno ratinho: cada vez que chegava a uma determinada distância de Kyou, seu coração batia descontroladamente forte, seu oxigênio se tornava rarefeito e seu corpo tremia por inteiro.

Yuki sabia muito bem de onde esses sintomas provinham, mas teimava em encontrar maneiras de contornar a realidade. 'Não posso! Não posso estar gostando dele... ' Repetia para si.

Ali fora, o sol se punha com discrição e a forma do pequeno ratinho mudou rapidamente, assumindo a forma de um garoto agora. Já acostumado a voltar ao normal despido, Yuki pegou um conjunto com calças e blusa que estava sobre a cama e vestiu. Mais uma vez, tornou a se perder em contemplar o céu, agora parcialmente coberto por varias nuvens cinzentas. A neve ainda era visível onde havia luz.

- Senhor Yuki? – interveio uma voz vinda do lado de fora do quarto.

- Entre, Tohru.

A garota entrou timidamente no aposento, fechando a porta com cuidado.

- O que o senhor está fazendo?

- Estava apenas admirando as estrelas – disse tranqüilamente.

- O senhor realmente gosta de admirá-las, não?

- Como você sabe?

- Ah.. Ah... É que eu costumo encontrar o senhor deitado olhando para o céu, nos jardins.

Yuki suspirou.

- Quando olho as estrelas, me lembro de Ayame.

- Seu irmão?

- Sim.

- O senhor deve sentir muito a falta dele, não é mesmo?

- Nem tanto... Estou mesmo é preocupado com a possibilidade de ele fazer alguma besteira enquanto me procura.

Tohru deixou escapar uma risadinha.

- O quê?

- É que o senhor Yuki não sabe mesmo disfarçar seus sentimentos – disse risonha – o senhor costuma fazer a mesma expressão quando está com o senhor Kyou.

Yuki pareceu completamente perdido, como se houvessem acabado de descobrir seu maior e mais precioso segredo.

- Não fique sem graça! Na verdade, eu acho que você deveria dizer ao senhor Kyou o que sente.

- Mas ele nunca iria entender.

- Você não saberá se não tentar. – disse convicta – Eu tenho uma idéia que pode funcionar!

- Qual?

- Que tal se vocês dois jantassem juntos, esta noite?

- Mas jantamos juntos quase todas as noites.

- Mas desta vez, vocês irão jantar sozinhos. Somente os dois. Nem eu, nem Shigure ou qualquer outra pessoa estará presente. Somente os dois.

- Não sei...

- Vamos! É uma oportunidade!

O rosto da garota denotava extrema excitação e ansiedade. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira tão entusiasmada que Yuki perdeu a capacidade de negar. O garoto estava sem saída.

- Tudo bem – concordou, dando-se por vencido.

Tohru festejou.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos arrumá-lo para o jantar! Shigure-san, venha aqui, por favor.

Shigure entrou no quarto com a maior cara de suspeito, como se já estivesse esperando por aquilo. Possuía o mesmo sorriso misterioso da primeira vez em que Yuki o viu.

- Pois não, Tohru-kun?

- Eu quero que você e o senhor Hatori ajudem a preparar o senhor Kyou para o jantar desta noite! Avise a todos que o senhor Yuki e o senhor Kyou jantarão sozinhos. Chame Momiji para me ajudar, por favor – sorriu.

- É pra já!

O homem saiu cantarolando, aparentemente muito satisfeito, e desapareceu na penumbra do corredor.

Tohru virou-se para Yuki e disse:

- Então, vamos começar?

---

- Eu sinceramente não sei por que aceitei participar dessa palhaçada!

Kyou estava parado em frente à grande escada do corredor de entrada, acompanhado de Shigure e Hatori. Trajava uma roupa elegante, composta por uma blusa interna de gola alta, uma calça branca colada ao corpo, uma bota preta que passava por cima da calça, até a canela e um belo e longo casaco de veludo azul marinho, com detalhes dourados. O casaco cobria a maior parte da blusa interna, pois estava fechado.

Visto de longe, Kyou parecia um membro ativo da realeza, pronto para um baile chique.

- Acalme-se, amo! Em minha opinião, o senhor está muito elegante – disse Shigure, contendo a risadinha. Hatori arqueou a sobrancelha, porém não se manifestou.

- Ele está demorando, eu estou me sentindo ridículo com essa roupa e provavelmente vocês irão caçoar de mim depois. Dê-me um bom motivo para me acalmar.

- Ele chegou! – Interrompeu Shigure.

Kyou instantaneamente virou o rosto para a longa escadaria do corredor. Yuki estava ali em cima, lindo. Sua roupa consistia em uma bela túnica alaranjada, com desenhos aleatórios e em detalhes também dourados de sóis e estrelas. Por baixo, usava uma calça amarelo clara e calçava uma alpargata preta.

- Fecha a boca, amo – zombou Shigure, percebendo a expressão de Kyou ao avistar Yuki.

- Cala a boca – disse dando uma cotovelada na barriga do homem, que mantinha as risadinhas.

Yuki desceu a longa escadaria e veio ao encontro de Kyou. Ambos trocaram sorrisos discretos.

Shigure e Hatori guiaram-nos até o salão de festas, um lugar belíssimo, de estrutura semelhante à sala de jantar, com o acréscimo de uma bela varanda. Sem que os garotos percebessem, Hatori e Shigure se retiraram.

- Vo... Você está muito bem nessa roupa – comentou Kyou, corado.

- Você também.

Uma musica baixinha começou a tocar não se sabia de onde. Lembrando-se das palavras de Tohru, Yuki prosseguiu.

- Quer... ahn... Dançar?

Kyou, inicialmente olhou assustado para Yuki, mas em seguida estendeu o braço em sinal de aceitação. Delicadamente, passou o braço pela cintura de Yuki, aproximando-o de seu corpo. O menor precisou virar a cabeça para que Kyou não visse o quando estava corado. Timidamente, começaram a dançar.

- O que você achou do salão? – perguntou Kyou, enquanto guiava Yuki nos passos.

- Esplêndido. Nunca vi lugar tão majestoso.

Ambos mantiveram silencio então. Apenas dançavam. Kyou parou com a dança e deu as mãos para Yuki, a fim de guiá-lo. Caminharam, então, até a varanda, onde se podia contemplar a maravilhosa noite.

- A noite está bonita... Ainda bem que parou de nevar. – comentou Yuki, involuntariamente deitando a cabeça no peito de Kyou, que sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais e o ar lhe faltar por um instante. Aproximou então os corpos, sussurrando bem ao ouvido de Yuki.

- Fica comigo... Para sempre.

Yuki se assustou e encarou Kyou, que o olhava intensamente. Seus lábios tremeram. Sentiu a aproximação do maior e suas mãos começaram a suar frio. Não conseguia mais formar palavras e seus olhos semicerrados já não conseguiam mais esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Instintivamente, fechou de vez os olhos e inclinou-se para frente.

Kyou não soube descrever exatamente a sensação de beijar Yuki. Era como se tivessem jogado mel sobre seus lábios, misturando aquele maravilhoso sabor a um pouquinho mais de açúcar. Muitos imaginam que isso tornaria aquele beijo extremamente enjoativo, mas para Kyou quanto mais doce melhor.. A partir daí, o maior sentiu imensa vontade de possuir Yuki. Possessivamente contornou o corpo do menor com ambos os braços, afagando-o por completo. A noite era um cenário que apenas os assistia.

Então, se separaram para poderem respirar.

Yuki se deu conta do que acabara de fazer. Era aquilo que vinha desejando há muito tempo tornando-se real. Mas e se fosse apenas um ato impulsivo de Kyou e, no fundo, ele não quisesse ter beijado Yuki? A insegurança que abateu o menor foi enorme. Preparando-se para pedir desculpas, sentiu-se puxado ao encontro de Kyou, para um novo beijo.

Ambos os lábios roçaram-se, desta vez não mais inocentemente, e sim com a mais pura lascívia. Kyou usou a língua para explorar o interior da boca de Yuki, que não ofereceu resistência à intrusão do outro. Sem um rumo exato, Yuki acabou se vendo prensado contra a parede, ainda com os lábios presos à Kyou.

- Mmmmm... Kyou... – gemeu.

Kyou parou de beijar Yuki para admirar sua face corada. Seus olhos ainda fechados, respiração acelerada e bochechas com um tom forte de rosa eram extremamente sexy o que fazia com que Kyou fosse incapaz de manter o autocontrole por muito tempo.

- Por Deus, Yuki... Não me torture dessa maneira – sussurrou, enquanto mordiscava o pescoço do menor. Uma brisa fria fez com que as madeixas de Yuki se agitassem.

- Vamos para outro lugar... Tenho a sensação de que estamos sendo observados – disse Yuki em meio a outro gemido baixo.

Kyou parou de provocá-lo e concordou em se retirar dali.

- Me siga – disse ao pé do ouvido de Yuki.

E se retiraram daquele majestoso salão, onde agora o único sinal de vida era a agitação das cortinas, proveniente do vento externo.

---

- Não dificulte minha vida, seu bastardo inútil – rosnou Akito.

Ayame estava algemado, ajoelhado no assoalho de sua própria casa.

- Já disse que não faço idéia de onde Yuki foi! Eu sequer estava aqui quando ele desapareceu!

- Você quer que eu acredite que você não o está escondendo de mim?

- Quero saber do paradeiro do meu irmão, tanto quanto você, _Akito_ – disse com desdém – não sei nem em quais circunstâncias ele desapareceu.

- Não interessam as circunstâncias! Você deve ter algo que ajude a encontrá-lo!

- Não tenho! É impossível, não existem rastreadores de DNA, nem nada do tipo.

- Então o _meu_ Yuki pode estar perdido por aí, no frio? É isso que você está dizendo?

- Basicamente – disse Ayame, cerrando os olhos. A preocupação o consumia – Acredito que se estiver vivo, e Deus queira que esteja, Yuki provavelmente não foi muito longe. Ele mal consegue caminhar por três quilômetros. Tem a saúde frágil e fica sem ar quando faz muito esforço.

Um homem que estava acompanhando Akito se manifestou:

- Se não me engano, dizem que há um castelo amaldiçoado pelas redondezas.

- Amaldiçoado? – Perguntou Akito descrente – Conte-me mais.

- Dizem que os moradores dali são humanos durante a noite, mas animais durante o dia. Não que eu acredite, mas o castelo realmente existe. Fica ao sul do vilarejo, mas é de difícil localização por que a mata é densa demais.

Akito pareceu ponderar por um momento. Ayame o encarava assustado e, ao mesmo tempo, criava expectativas de que fosse finalmente encontrar Yuki.

Afinal, ele havia desaparecido havia três meses.

---

Antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está o capítulo quatro. O tão esperado lemon ainda não veio, mas não tardará em fazê-lo XD capítulo que vem ele se fará presente. Não sei se também será o desfecho da historia ou se faço o final no sexto capítulo, na verdade, dependerá de minha criatividade.

Agradeço ao Tsuzuki Yami e a Karol Uchiha por deixarem review!


	5. Matem a fera!

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket [SLASH, Lemon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**Matem a fera**

- Mmmm... Kyou...

Kyou abriu a porta do quarto com violência, derrubando Yuki sobre a majestosa cama com cortinas cor de vinho à sua frente. Beijava-o com uma voracidade que jamais pensou que possuía. Nenhum centímetro do rosto de Yuki escapou à fome do maior.

- Kyou... – gemeu Yuki semi-consciente – Feche a porta.

Kyou, como se houvesse acabado de despertar de um transe, demorou um pouco para finalmente perceber que a porta do quarto de Yuki estava escandalosamente escancarada e que qualquer um que passasse poderia ver o que ali faziam. Levantou-se de cima do menor e trancou a porta, despejando a chave sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Yuki permanecia deitado, sensualmente provocativo e corado. Sequer havia se mexido.

Dominado pelo desejo, Kyou livrou-se habilmente de seu casaco, bota e blusa ao mesmo tempo e voltou-se a postar-se sobre Yuki e a lhe dar mais uma seqüência de beijos e caricias. Suas mãos percorreram o interior daquela túnica alaranjada até encontrarem uma pequena protuberância que era o mamilo esquerdo do menor e pressionou-o de leve.

Yuki gemeu.

- Você sabia que é muito sensível? – disse, roçando os lábios no pescoço de Yuki.

- Você é que me provoca – contra-argumentou.

- Mas você gosta.

Yuki sentou-se, com Kyou ainda sobre si. Parecia um pouco perturbado.

- Kyou... Não acha que podemos ser vistos?

- Não – respondeu encarando-o intensamente – seu quarto está trancado.

- Mas...

Kyou percebeu que o rapaz á sua frente estava ligeiramente nervoso. Sua voz o denunciava.

- É a sua primeira vez?

Yuki assentiu coradíssimo.

Kyou sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Então serei muito gentil e evitar te causar qualquer dor. Quero que você tenha apenas prazer...

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado no quarto, Yuki encarou Kyou. Seus olhos violeta deixavam transparecer todo o desejo que em vão tentava ocultar. Sorrindo de maneira travessa, Kyou retirou a túnica de Yuki e voltou a deitá-lo. Yuki estremeceu ao sentir algo úmido tocar seu mamilo direito.

- Kyou, Kyou, Kyou, seu idiota... Assim você vai me enlouquecer! – gemeu com ambas as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

Kyou deu uma última lambida no mamilo do outro e respondeu rouco:

- Mas esse é o meu objetivo.

Yuki gemeu quando percebeu que a boca de Kyou tocou por cima de sua calça sobre seu pênis já enrijecido. Seu corpo tremeu descontroladamente.

- Hmm... Descobri que você também é muito sensível aqui...

- Desgraçado – murmurou Yuki.

Kyou riu e prosseguiu com sua possível tortura. Mordiscava aquela protuberância, arrancando muitos gemidos de Yuki. Por dentro, o menor sentia o corpo inteiro queimar e uma sensação de abafamento envolvia seu peito. Entretanto, era, ao mesmo tempo, deliciosamente prazerosa aquela sensação.

- Acho que está na hora de avançarmos, não? – propôs Kyou. Yuki o encarou, petrificado. O medo e o desejo subiam-lhe a cabeça e se intensificaram quando o menor reparou que Kyou tirara sua calça.

Estava ali, completamente despido em frente à Kyou. Estava envergonhado por estar excitado e ele estar vendo. Estava envergonhado por querer urgentemente senti-lo completamente dentro de si.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido por uma repentina sensação de choque que percorreu seu corpo. Algo molhado havia se apossado de seu membro. Algo quente o provocava. Não ousou olhar na direção de Kyou, pois sabia muito bem onde o garoto havia enfiado a boca. Teve uma pequena sensação de cócegas quando a língua do outro percorria ali embaixo.

- Ah – gritou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo por sentir um intruso em seu corpo.

Por mais fino que fosse o dedo de Kyou, não se pôde evitar a dor instantânea, porém fraca, que Yuki sentiu ao ser penetrado. O passivo mal conseguia abrir os olhos. A mistura dessa nova sensação de ter _algo_ literalmente enfiado em seu ânus e do prazer que a boca de Kyou estava lhe proporcionando era quase que indescritível. Não que aquele momento precisasse realmente de uma descrição.

O efeito seguinte foi, em termos sensacionalistas, arrasador. Primeiro foi a luz. Aquele clarão branco que invadiu seus olhos e o impossibilitou de ver qualquer coisa. Em seguida, aquela sensação extasiante de prazer e alivio. E por último, a impressão de estar expelir _alguma coisa_.

Quando aquele turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações cessou, Yuki sentiu que Kyou já havia abandonado seus 'países baixos' e voltado novamente sua atenção para seu rosto.

- E aí, como foi?

Yuki grunhiu um pouco. Por fim, cedeu:

- Perfeito...

Kyou sorriu.

- Próximo estágio então?

Uma fraca insegurança abateu Yuki. Parcialmente lívido, olhou para Kyou como se esperasse algum complemento à frase anterior. Estava realmente assustado e não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima teimosa descesse por sua bochecha. O maior, percebendo o 'vacilo' do outro, abraçou-o carinhosamente e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Tudo bem, se você quiser não precisamos terminar isso ainda hoje... Eu espero até você estar pronto.

Yuki moveu a cabeça negativamente.

- N... Não... Quero fazer isso hoje... Só estou um pouco assustado, é só isso.

- Você sabe que vai doer, não sabe?

Yuki assentiu.

- Continua, Kyou, por favor. Quero você dentro de mim.

Para Kyou, foi impossível negar aquele pedido tão carregado de luxúria e medo. Delicadamente, virou Yuki de bruços à cama. O menor se agarrou ao travesseiro e afundou a cabeça no mesmo. Sentiu quando os dedos de Kyou seguraram seu quadril e o pressionaram com força. Mas o choque inicial foi tão forte que arrancou várias outras lágrimas do menino. Rapidamente, Kyou se inclinou para frente e se desculpou.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu continue?

Yuki apenas assentiu. Sua cabeça ainda estava afundada no travesseiro. Kyou iniciou um lento movimento de vai e vêm friccionando ambos os corpos e em pouco tempo aquela dor inicial de Yuki se tornou puro prazer. Desinibindo-se, começou a gemer o nome de Kyou e incentiva-lo a ir 'mais fundo'. Mantinha a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, porém ergueu o quadril para ter mais contato com o corpo do outro.

- Ah, Yuki, você é tão gostoso – murmurou rouco.

Kyou tomou o membro de Yuki em suas mãos e acariciava-o freneticamente, ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava a velocidade das estocadas. Os gemidos de Yuki se tornaram mais altos à medida que Kyou ia mais fundo.

Então, tudo ficou branco. Choques leves invadiram todo o corpo de Yuki, assim como uma calorosa sensação de alivio e um pouco de falta de ar. Estranho foi sentir aquele liquido morno dentro de si e o peso de Kyou desabando ao seu lado, poucos segundos depois.

Demorou um bom tempo para Yuki recobrar a plena consciência e virar-se para o garoto ao seu lado. Kyou mantinha os olhos fechados. Seu rosto estava vermelho e uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele. Yuki se pegou imaginando se também estava com essa aparência e sorriu involuntariamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou parecendo desconfiado.

- Nada.

- Então por que o sorriso abobalhado?

- Estou feliz.

Estou feliz. Aquelas duas palavras foram o suficiente para levar Kyou para o paraíso. Quando foi que começara a se sentir dessa maneira? Mesmo quando Tohru, alguém que ele prezava muito, dizia estar feliz, por exemplo, quando Kyou elogiava sua comida, ele continuava a se sentir indiferente. Por que com Yuki, um recém chegado que morava ali havia apenas alguns meses, era tão diferente?

- Yuki?

Não houve resposta.

Kyou se virou para saber por que Yuki não havia respondido e assustou-se ao perceber que o garoto já havia entrado no mundo dos sonhos. Deslizou uma das mãos pela bochecha pálida e morna do garoto e sorriu.

- Boa noite – murmurou, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa.

---

Ayame se atirava contra as grades na esperança de danificá-las, mas sem sucesso. Cerrou os punhos e pressionou-os contra as hastes de metal enferrujado que lhe tiravam a liberdade.

- Canalha – disse entre os dentes.

O jovem a sua frente sorriu com escárnio.

- Você foi de muita ajuda, cunhadinho. Não esquecerei de mandar os convites do casamento assim que eu recuperar o meu Yuki.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A POR UM DEDO NO YUKI, BASTARDO!

Akito pôs as mãos entre os vãos da grade e puxou Ayame pelo colarinho.

- Chame-me mais uma vez de bastardo e você nunca mais verá seu precioso irmão caçula novamente. Não será difícil convencê-lo de que você cometeu suicídio depois de pensar que ele já havia morrido – ameaçou Akito sem sequer piscar.

A resposta do irmão mais velho de Yuki foi uma cusparada na cara de seu agressor. Akito se preparava para revidar com um soco, mas foi interrompido por Kureno, que surgiu do outro lado do corredor.

- Está tudo pronto, Akito.

Os olhos jovem garoto de madeixas arroxeadas miraram friamente para seu interlocutor e voltaram para Ayame.

- Teve sorte desta vez, cunhadinho. Mas minha vingança será feita.

Ayame fitou impassível o jovem a sua frente, que se virou e foi até Kureno.

- Dê-me minha espingarda e meu punhal, Kureno. Hoje temos uma fera para matar e um pretendente para resgatar.

O olhar de Akito era puro ódio.

---

Eu demorei, eu sei. Peço desculpas aos meus leitores por isso, mas eu realmente vi a criatividade sair voando pela minha janela. Tanto, que quando terminar isso, eu vou me dedicar somente às traduções. Com sorte, se me bater alguma idéia boa eu escrevo algo sobre algum yaoi que rondar minha cabeça. Por hora, meu objetivo é escrever o último capítulo disso aqui. E, se minha beta for eficiente como costumava ser, serei mais rápida (ela ta me devendo duas one-shots, uma SasuNaru e uma Kyuki, uma há mais de mês).

(Claro, a beta também não tem vida própria, mesmo... Quem disse que a beta também não escreve?? ¬¬) Hihihihihhih

Nhee, minha beta achou o lemon irônico... E vocês?

Continuem deixando reviews, elas me animam!


	6. Vida ou morte

Título: Beauty and the Beast

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Hokuto Yuuri.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket! SLASH, Lemon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados à inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**Vida ou morte**

Yuki acordou cedo naquela manhã, não o bastante para encontrar Kyou na cama. Esfregou os olhos com as pequenas patinhas acinzentadas. Já havia se transformado, sinal de que o sol nascera. Saltou da cama e saiu do quarto, à procura de alguém.

- Yuki-kun! – soou uma voz animada.

- Ah, Shigure – cumprimentou o pequeno ratinho, perguntando casualmente – Onde estão todos?

O cachorro o encarava com um olhar muito assustador, que o fez recuar.

- Shi-Shigure-san?

- E então? – disse, encurralando-o contra a parede.

- O-O quê? – sorriu nervoso.

- Você sabe... – seu sorriso ia de um lado a outro do rosto. Seu rabo estava agitado **¹ **- os embalos da noite anterior, você e o Kyou...

O pequeno ratinho estava hiper-corado, seus olhos 'giravam' e ele suava frio.

- Eu, ahn... Err... ahnn...

- Não faça isso com o coitado, Shigure – repreendeu um boi que aparecera ali despercebido.

- Ah, Haru! Não seja estraga prazeres! Eu estava quase conseguindo arrancar alguma coisa dele!

- Estava quase é conseguindo matar o coitado. Sei que 'alguém' não ficaria nada feliz com isso – disse sorrindo com escárnio.

- Yukiiii – berrou um coelhinho amarelo saltitante – Bom dia!

- Ah... Bom dia, Momiji. – Cumprimentou aliviado na esperança de logo livrar-se daquela situação constrangedora.

- Nee, vamos descer! A Tohru ia preparar o café da manhã hoje!

- S-Sim, vamos descer!

O ratinho puxou o coelho para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Viu só o que você fez? – acusou o cachorro – Não se pode nem saber dos fatos nesse lugar – resmungou, também se retirando do local.

--

No cômodo menos freqüentado do castelo, um gato alaranjado admirava seus jardins. Seu olhar era perdido, e seu rosto estava mergulhado nas trevas do local mal iluminado. Voltou a atenção para um pequeno recipiente com uma banana dentro e suspirou com tristeza. "Falta muito pouco para descascar por completo... E ele não disse que me ama ainda... Droga!" divagou. "Desse jeito inclusive ele vai ser amaldiçoado pro resto da vida... E eu vou ser o culpado...".

- Senhor Kyou?

O gato se virou sem pressa.

- Oi, Tohru. Pode entrar.

O pequeno Onigiri **² **adentrou o quarto mal cuidado com cautela e postou-se ao lado do gato.

- Está um dia muito agradável, não é?

Kyou se limitou a assentir, não parecendo muito disposto a iniciar uma conversa.

- Os jardins estão mais vivos do que nunca. Faz tempo que não vejo Camélias como aquelas.

- Sim, sim – disse relativamente desinteressado.

A menina guardou um breve silêncio, encarando o gato à sua frente.

- Senhor Kyou...

- Que foi?

- Você precisa se apressar – sinalizou a banana com a cabeça – A luz parece estar mais fraca do que antes, além do mais, falta muito pouco para...

- Eu sei! – disse levemente irritado – Eu sei... Mas como eu faço isso, Tohru? Como eu digo pro Yuki que eu o amo? Eu não levo jeito pra essas coisas... – disse agonizado.

- Seu amor por ele é algo tão óbvio que ele também já deve ter notado, mas talvez ele não tenha coragem de dizer-lhe o mesmo. Talvez, precise ser estimulado.

- Como? Eu achei que bastasse me apaixonar para que a maldição cessasse, mas... – encarou o recipiente com a banana de luz fraca – não aconteceu nada... Será que ele não me ama?

Tohru negou.

- O amor dele por você também é algo que não se pode deixar de perceber.

- Então, o que faço?

- Diga que o ama. Você já fez isso?

- Não...

- Então, é sua chance – disse dando uma piscadela e recebendo um terno sorriso em troca.

Lá fora, começava a cair uma chuva fina.

--

- É aqui? – a voz de Akito ecoou pela floresta – Aqui é o castelo da fera?

Um grupo de pelo menos cem homens estava reunido em frente ao portão do castelo de Kyou. Todos portavam tochas, facões e bastões de madeira **³**. O Céu estava completamente encoberto por densas nuvens de onde uma fraca chuva provinha. Estava frio e ventava muito.

- É aqui, senhor – disse Kureno.

- Veja, Ayame idiota. Você será a testemunha do amor que há entre seu irmão e eu – declarou Akito para o homem de cabelos prateados que se encontrava algemado e seguro por dois outros homens. Estava amordaçado, o que o impedia de protestar, mas seu olhar denotava todo o desprezo que sentia por Akito naquele momento.

- Arrombem! – A ordem foi seguida de gritos de concordância.

--

- HARU, YUKI, SHIGURE, VEJAM ISSO! – gritou Momiji alarmado, sinalizando o grupo exaltado ali fora.

- Invasores! – exclamou um pasmo Shigure se afastando da janela.

- O que eles querem? – perguntou Haru.

Yuki, que apenas analisava aquilo tudo em silêncio até o momento, deu uns passos para trás e sussurrou sombriamente:

- A... Ki... To...

- Hein, o quê? – Perguntou Shigure, se virando para o ratinho.

- N-Não... E-Ele... E-Ele...

- O que foi, Yuki? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o coelho, preocupado.

- Ele veio atrás de mim! Ele veio atrás de mim! – repetia agonizado, com as patinhas na cabeça.

- Você conhece essas pessoas, Yuki?

O ratinho encarou o boi, com os olhos expressando puro medo.

- Não deixa ele me levar, Haru! Por favor...

- Precisamos avisar Kyou – disse o boi para Shigure – E rápido. Reúnam todos no castelo e façam de tudo para impedir que eles entrem aqui!! Chamem Hatori, depressa! – Shigure e Momiji assentiram e logo se retiraram – Yuki, você vem comigo. Precisamos atrasá-los o máximo possível, até o sol se pôr.

Yuki encarou Haru e concordou, seguindo o boi.

--

- KYOOOOOOOU!

Ambos onigiri e gato se viraram alarmados.

- O que houve, Momiji-kun? – perguntou Tohru.

- In... Invasores! Vieram atrás do Yuki!

- Como é? O que diabos eles querem com o Yuki?

- Eu não sei, mas... – Ofegou o coelho - O Yuki não parecia nada feliz em vê-los. Principalmente um tal de Akito... Parece que o Yuki tem muito medo dele... O Shigure foi reunir todos no castelo, Haru disse que precisamos atrasá-los o quanto pudermos...

- Sim, eu sei! O sol sequer se pôs, se nos pegarem assim, não temos chance alguma! Tranque todas as entradas, principalmente a porta principal.

O coelho assentiu e mais uma vez saiu em disparada. Logo depois, Yuki e Hatsuharu surgiram na porta.

- Precisamos escondê-lo, apenas para assegurar que não o acharão tão cedo se algo der errado.

- Tohru, lembra daquele local que eu lhe mostrei no seu primeiro dia aqui no castelo?

- Aquela passagem secreta da biblioteca?

- Essa mesmo. Leve Yuki para lá e trate de mantê-lo escondido.

- S-Sim!

Tohru já havia se virado para prosseguir, quando Yuki correu na direção de Kyou.

- Mas e quanto aos outros? E quando a você? Não posso deixar que vocês corram tal risco por minha causa... Eu... Eu...

- Não seja estúpido! Não é de você que eles estão atrás?

- M-mas...

- Eu vou te proteger – afirmou, mirando firmemente o menor – custe o que custar.

Yuki corou violentamente.

- Vão logo! – ordenou o gato – E levem isso com vocês – sinalizou a caixa que continha a banana encantada – não está mais segura aqui.

Hatsuharu e Tohru assentiram, pegaram o recipiente e levaram um Yuki parcialmente paralisado dali. Kyou manteve-se no mesmo lugar, observando enquanto os três se afastavam.

- Eu não vou permitir que te façam mal, Yuki... Nunca...

--

O corredor pelo qual caminhavam era úmido e mal iluminado. Yuki podia muito bem sentir a presença de certos "companheiros" ali. Fora, de fato, uma grande surpresa descobrir que havia uma passagem secreta atrás de uma das inúmeras estantes de livro da majestosa biblioteca de Kyou e Yuki ficou imaginando que, quem quer que tenha construído aquele local, era uma pessoa muito esperta. Após um bom tempo caminhando, Tohru e Hatsuharu cessaram os passos.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou o ratinho, logo reparando no alçapão metálico, que lembrava muito uma tampa de bueiro com frestas, sobre sua cabeça.

- Esse alçapão dá no quarto de Kyou – explicou o boi – é claro que nessas condições nem eu nem Tohru conseguimos chegar até ele. Se ficarmos aqui, poderemos ficar escondidos sem correr o risco de sermos encontrados além de que, se precisarmos, pode-se sair pela varanda – Concluiu, descansando o recipiente com a banana no chão.

- Mas porque não entramos por aqui em vez de ir até a biblioteca? – Perguntou o ratinho, confuso.

- Ah, isso é... O alçapão não abre por fora – Comentou o onigiri, fazendo com que Yuki quase caísse no chão de surpresa pela idiotice arquitetônica ali cometida.

- Tem outras passagens além dessa? – Inquiriu curioso.

- Se virássemos à direita um pouco antes daqui, acharíamos uma passagem que leva para a cozinha. Mas alguém foi esperto o suficiente para bloquear a saída com o fogão.

- E o que fazemos agora?

- Esperamos. É tudo o que nos resta fazer.

--

- Arrombem!

Ouviam-se os gritos provenientes do exterior do castelo. Todos os seus habitantes, demasiadamente apreensivos, encontravam-se reunidos no salão principal. Vários móveis foram postos contra a porta, com o intento de impedir, ou pelo menos atrasar os invasores.

- Quanto tempo será que isso irá durar? – Perguntou Momiji a Shigure.

- Não faço idéia. Mas temos de estar prontos pro caso de eles conseguirem entrar.

- Estaremos – soou a voz de Kyou, que descia as escadas – Temos armamentos não tão eficientes, mas o suficiente para nos defender. Escondam onde seja facilmente acessível. Caso eles entrem antes do pôr do sol, utilizemos as habilidades que temos quando transformados em animais.

- Ora, ora, parece que o Kyou-kitty ficou bem mais responsável e determinado por causa do seu Yukizinho – zombou Shigure, que precisou desviar-se de um ataque estilo felino de Kyou.

"Até em momentos de tensão esse idiota tira sarro da cara alheia" ponderou Hatori.

Pedaços de pó começaram a cair do teto, e todas as atenções se dirigiram à porta. Um silêncio bizarro, quebrado apenas pelos constantes ataques à porta principal, caiu sobre o local. A atmosfera ganhou um ar de expectativa e ansiedade. Ninguém ali sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas sabiam que teriam de improvisar.

E então, todos os estrondos cessaram e foi possível ouvir o violento vento e a pesada chuva ali fora.

- Kyou, não fique aqui. – Disse Shigure.

- Por quê? – Contestou o gato.

- Porque você é o dono do castelo – Respondeu com um sorriso enigmático, mas facilmente decifrado pelo gato.

- Tá – Assentiu e correu dali.

- Por que você fez isso, Shigure? – Questionou Hatori, pela primeira vez, curioso com um ato do amigo.

- Não é somente Yuki quem eles querem, Hari.

- Por que eles quereriam o Kyou? – Perguntou Momiji.

- Porque ele é o dono do castelo e amante de Yuki.

- M... – O coelho intentou começar a falar, mas foi rapidamente interrompido pelo cão.

- É agora.

--

A porta foi arrombada com tamanha violência que o estrondo provocou a queda de vários grãos de poeira. Akito permaneceu em alerta e entrou cuidadosamente no salão vazio. Estava tudo escuro e havia móveis, alguns quebrados, pelo chão. Sinalizou para que seus companheiros também entrassem e assim o fizeram, com a mesma cautela de seu chefe. Ayame seguia quieto, apenas observando os arredores. Estava tudo... Muito quieto.

- A-Akito... – Gaguejou um homem assustado.

- Calado! – Ordenou – Ele está aqui, eu sei que está.

Kureno avistou um vulto em um canto próximo à escada e se aproximou para averiguar.

- AGORAAAAAAA! – Ecoou um grito proveniente desse local.

Várias espécies de animais surgiram, desde cães até cavalos, todos começaram a atacar os invasores.

- Mas que droga é essa? – Praguejou Akito abismado com aquela situação.

Pássaros 'bombardeavam' a cabeça de alguns invasores, enquanto os cavalos davam coices sem parar. Shigure e mais uma boa quantidade de cães e lobos atacavam outra parte. Ayame aproveitou a confusão para correr dali, porém tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Um pequeno cavalo marinho aproximou-se dele.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou.

O irmão mais velho de Yuki petrificou-se ao ver que o bicho falava. "Estou ficando maluco mesmo... Estou ouvindo animais falarem comigo!" Pensou para logo cair desacordado no chão. Hatori, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, chamou por ajuda para tirarem aquele ser desfalecido do meio do caminho.

E a bagunça seguia no hall de entrada e tanta era que ninguém percebeu quando Akito se separou do grupo e foi em direção ao piso superior.

--

- Yuki? – Perguntou, dando dois socos no alçapão aos seus pés.

- Kyou, seu idiota! O que está fazendo aí em cima? – Ralhou o ratinho. Por que aquele idiota não viera pela passagem secreta?

- Vim ver como vocês estavam!

- E por que por ai?

- Eu perderia muito tempo indo por lá – comentou – ademais, pretendo voltar ao hall.

- Não seja idiota! Venha logo para cá – Disse Haru – não é sensato voltar para lá agora.

- É sensato. Peguem isso e Tohru, esconda-se – avisou, jogando um punhado de roupas por entre as frestas do alçapão.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Tohru.

- Por que o sol está a se pôr – respondeu.

Tohru correu para detrás de um pilar sujo de limo com as roupas que Kyou havia lhe dado nas mãos e, justamente no momento em que lá chegou, transformou-se de volta, seguida por Yuki, Haru e o próprio Kyou.

- Vistam-se, rápido – alertou, sendo instantaneamente obedecido pelos três.

Ouviu-se um barulho de porta batendo contra a parede e os que estavam no esconderijo sentiram o teto tremer com fortes passos. A voz que se seguiu fez Yuki gelar:

- Então... Você deve ser o dono deste castelo – afirmou Akito – Onde está Yuki?

- Não é de seu interesse – rosnou Kyou.

- Não brinque comigo. Eu sei que esse local é amaldiçoado. Se Yuki foi amaldiçoado assim como vocês, todos aqui pagarão caro por isto. Aliás... – Disse, aproximando-se de Kyou – Por que você me parece tão detestável?

Kyou deixou escapar um sorriso sádico.

- Deve ser porque eu sou alguém para o Yuki, ao contrario de você.

- Não brinque comigo – grunhiu, empunhando um pedaço de madeira em formato de bastão que estava no chão.

Kyou, em um mesmo gesto, arrancou o pé da pequena mesa a seu lado.

No alçapão, Yuki intentava livrar-se de Tohru e Hatsuharu. Os dois seguravam o menino para evitar que ele irrompesse o quarto e estragasse as chances de manter-se em segurança.

- Muito bem então. Se não vai me dizer onde ele está por bem, me dirá por mal – Sentenciou, partindo para cima de Kyou, que se defendeu com seu próprio bastão improvisado.

A luta seguiu e Akito empurrava Kyou para a varanda. Chovia forte lá fora, com direito a raios e trovoadas. A esse ponto, os oponentes já estavam encharcados. O vilão encurralou gato e a única opção que restou a este foi pular para o telhado. Vendo aquela tentativa de se esquivar, Akito o seguiu. Agora, brigavam a poucos metros de uma queda de mais de vinte metros em direção ao rio que circundava os limites da propriedade. Quem perdesse, morreria.

--

**¹** Balançando, se é que me entendem xD Imagino o Shigure todo alegrezinho com o rabinho pra lá e pra cá (liiiiindo!)

**² **Bolinho de arroz para quem não sabe.

**³ **Cassetetes ou porretes também, mas acho essas palavras muito esdrúxulas.

Tipo assim: CARALHO, ELA AINDA EXISTE? Sim, eu existo XD E sim, eu sumi (lapso de criatividade, se é que me entendem). E não, não vou abandonar a fic. Esse era para ser o último capítulo, mas se fosse, seria demasiadamente grande e cansativo então optei por fazer mais um. Não se preocupem, terminarei essa fic!


	7. Felizes para sempre?

**Título**: Beauty and the Beast

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Adaptação do filme 'a Bela e a Fera' para Fruits Basket! SLASH, Lemon, Yuki x Kyou, UA.

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, Fruits Basket não pertence a mim, mas nada me impede de ter o Kyou e o Yuki nas minhas fantasias :P

**Alerta**: Slash, clichê, lemon, UA. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados à inocência de ninguém.

**Nota:** A fanfic foi baseada no clássico 'A bela e a fera', mas não quer dizer que seja idêntica ao conto ou à animação! Apenas alguns fatos lembram, os demais retirei da minha fértil imaginação. Essa é minha primeira 'Kyuki' então paciência comigo XD.

**Felizes para sempre?**

_A luta seguiu e Akito empurrava Kyou para a varanda. Chovia forte lá fora, com direito a raios e trovoadas. A esse ponto, os oponentes já estavam encharcados. O vilão encurralou o gato, e a única opção que restou a este foi pular para o telhado. Vendo aquela tentativa de se esquivar, Akito o seguiu. Agora, brigavam a poucos metros de uma queda de mais de 20 metros em direção ao rio que circundava os limites da propriedade. Quem perdesse, morreria._

Kyou tinha dificuldades para se esquivar do adversário, mal podendo contra-atacá-lo com eficiência. Era necessário que, naquele momento, mantivesse perfeito equilíbrio, caso contrário, poria a segurança de todos, principalmente de Yuki, em risco.

Akito, por sua vez, estava descontrolado. Desferia o maior número possível de golpes contra seu oponente, errando a maioria deles.

- DIGA DE UMA VEZ: ONDE ESTÁ ELE?

Kyou não respondeu. Usou suas forças para afastar Akito, que caiu sentado em sua frente, a aproximadamente três metros.

- Eu nunca entregaria o Yuki para alguém como você – disse sombriamente.

- Oh, e você acha que o Yuki ficaria com alguém como VOCÊ? Uma aberração amaldiçoada?

Kyou grunhiu e partiu para cima de Akito, reiniciando a luta física. Ora esquivava-se, ora defendia-se. A chuva continuava a cair, mais violenta do que nunca. Os raios e trovões eram intensos e o vento forte não era aliado de nenhum dos garotos. Akito conseguiu um momento no qual Kyou havia abaixado a guarda, mas pouco antes de aplicar-lhe o golpe, foi interrompido;

- PARE, AKITO!

Yuki estava apoiado na varanda. Em seu rosto coberto pelos cabelos encharcados, estavam desenhados medo e raiva.

- Yuki – murmuraram os dois oponentes ao mesmo tempo.

Akito abaixou o bastão que portava, olhando firmemente para o menino ali em cima. Kyou, por sua vez, escalou o telhado até ficar fracamente apoiado no lado oposto da varanda ao que estava Yuki.

- Seu idiota, por que saiu? – Perguntou ternamente, acariciando as madeixas molhadas do outro.

- Gato burro! Acha mesmo que eu o deixaria enfrentar Akito sozinho?

- Ora, por favor! Não me subestime, ratazana. Eu estava com o total controle da situação.

- Não ao meu ver – respondeu em tom desafiador.

- Então você está ceguinho – disse em um meio sorriso, retribuído pelo outro.

Fora tão pouco o tempo que Yuki teve ao ver Akito aproximar-se sorrateiramente de Kyou, que mal tivera a oportunidade de abrir a boca para alertá-lo: cruel e desonestamente, Akito empunhou o bastão e atingiu a cabeça de Kyou. Com os sentidos esvaindo-se aos poucos, o gato perdeu a capacidade de segurar-se na varanda, tombando para trás aos poucos, mas tendo o braço segurado por Yuki e assim o corpo puxado de volta para a varanda. Akito, que estava apoiado em Kyou, perdeu completamente o equilíbrio e despencou dali de cima em direção ao rio. Seu grito angustiado ecoou por toda a floresta que cercava os terrenos do castelo.

O corpo inconsciente de Kyou foi repousado no chão molhado por Yuki. A tempestade que outrora assolava toda a área havia cedido lugar a uma fina e gélida garoa. Uma poça de sangue se formou próxima à cabeça do senhor do castelo amaldiçoado por conta do golpe de Akito. Yuki, em desespero, apoiou em seus braços a cabeça do desacordado e apoiou sua testa na dele. Fechando os olhos com força, permitiu que muitas lágrimas descessem por seu rosto. Mas ao abrir e voltar a fitar Kyou ficou pasmo em constatar que ele havia reassumido a forma de gato laranja. E ao encarar o que pensou serem suas mãos, viu em seu lugar familiares patinhas cinzentas.

- Y-Yuki – Soou débil a voz do outro.

- Kyou! – Alarmou-se, esquecendo sua condição de rato e voltando as atenções para aquele em sua frente.

O gato fez um pequeno movimento com as patas, como se tentasse buscar forças para se levantar, em vão.

- Fique quieto, você está ferido! – Ordenou com a preocupação evidente em sua voz.

- Heh, você é tão estúpido, ratazana - Sussurrou com os olhos semi-abertos, para logo fechá-los – Desculpe-me.

- Desculpar-se por quê? Você não fez nada de mal e... – Disse, sendo interrompido pelo levantar da pata do outro. Nesse mesmo instante, Shigure e os outros chegaram, mas permaneceram distantes, apenas assistindo à cena, apreensivos. Aparentemente não foram notados por Yuki ou Kyou.

- Desculpe-me por ser tão fraco... Mas é que eu... Eu... – Pausou e olhou para o sol que começava a surgir no horizonte, tomando o lugar da chuva e da madrugada.

- Kyou!

- Eu te amo, Yuki – Murmurou, de maneira a ficar audível apenas para o rato.

Mais lágrimas inundaram os olhos do pequeno ratinho e um soluço esganiçado saiu de sua boca no momento em que o gato fechou os olhos e não mais respirou. Yuki fitou o recipiente com a banana encantada próximo a Shigure e percebeu o pior: o descascar havia cessado. Kyou e todos ali estavam amaldiçoados para o resto de suas vidas.

- NÃO! KYOU! KYOU! – Gritava desesperado, sendo assistido de longe pelos outros. Momiji, Tohru, o recém libertado Ayame, e Shigure, lagrimavam; Hatori se limitou a fechar os olhos e suspirar fundo.

- Kyou, acorde, por favor – Implorava agarrado ao corpo maior do felino – Eu não me importo em continuar rato para sempre, mas tem que ser ao seu lado... Por que... Eu também... Eu também... Eu te amo...

O silêncio posterior foi extremamente desconfortável. Yuki se desfazia em lágrimas, junto ao corpo inanimado do gato, sentindo-se impotente por não conseguir fazer nada.

Foi então que uma coisa extraordinária aconteceu. Não se sabia ao certo por qual motivo nem em qual momento, mas foi por algo, dentre as coisas ocorridas ali desde o momento em que Akito chegara. Uma luz forte envolveu todos ali e um por um, Shigure, Momiji, Hatori, Tohru e os demais retornaram à forma humana, seguidos por Yuki. Mas, dessa vez, havia uma diferença crucial: todos estavam devidamente vestidos, com roupas elegantes.

Kyou ainda mantinha sua forma felina, mas flutuava desacordado e envolto pela mesma luz intensa. Em frente a todos, surgiu uma moça muito peculiar. Possuía longos e ondulados cabelos negros e uma feição séria e sombria, além de uma pele ridiculamente clara.

A moça olhou de Yuki para Kyou e dele de volta para Yuki e sorriu.

- Q-Quem é você? – Perguntou Yuki assustado.

- Eu sou a feiticeira Hanajima, jovem Yuki. Fui eu a responsável por amaldiçoar esse castelo e seus habitantes.

- Feiticeira Hanajima... – manifestou-se Tohru.

- Por favor, pode me chamar apenas de Hana.

- H-Hana-chan, por favor, perdoe ao senhor Kyou... Ele já teve seu castigo e aprendeu com ele...

A feiticeira tornou a sorrir.

- Eu sei. Senti as ondas dele mudarem de uns tempos para cá.

- Ele está vivo? – Perguntou Yuki, com a voz fraca, mas perceptivelmente carregada de esperança.

- Sim. – respondeu a feiticeira, enquanto assentia também com a cabeça.

Yuki suspirou profundamente aliviado.

- Mas... E quanto à maldição? – Disse Tohru – O último descascar da banana já ocorreu...

Hanajima murmurou algo como 'e meu trabalho aqui está feito' e depois disse, com a voz firme.

- E assim, eu declaro Kyou e todos seus amigos livres da minha maldição.

A banana enfeitiçada flutuou para fora de seu recipiente e desapareceu no ar, junto com a feiticeira Hanajima. Nesse mesmo momento, todos voltaram seus olhares a Kyou. A luz que o envolvia ficou mais e mais forte até um ponto em que não foi possível manter os olhos abertos e todos foram forçados a fechá-los.

Yuki foi o primeiro a reabrir e então pôde visualizar perfeitamente a figura esbelta de Kyou, livre de seus ferimentos, analisando-se assustado à sua frente. Involuntariamente, Yuki abriu um enorme e satisfeito sorriso e correu na direção do outro, abraçando-o com força e o pegando desprevenido.

- Y-Yuki! Está tudo bem com você? Como eu... Como nós...?

- Estamos livres! – Gritou – Livres!

Kyou observou todos ali, de volta à forma humana sorrindo uns para os outros e abraçando uns aos outros e depois tornou a mirar Yuki.

- Então... Livres... Estamos livres, Yuki!

Em uma atitude impulsiva, movido pela euforia, Kyou tomou para si os lábios de Yuki, beijando-o apaixonadamente. O ato foi acompanhado com felicidade por todos ali, incluindo Ayame.

- É, acho que meu irmãozinho finalmente achou sua alma gêmea – comentou para Shigure, que o analisou por um tempo e sorriu de forma pervertida.

- E quanto a você, já encontrou a sua?

_E, bem, viveram felizes para sempre._

- Ratazana – disse Kyou, apertando discretamente as nádegas de Yuki, ato que ninguém fora o próprio Yuki percebera.

- Gato estúpido – Respondeu o menor dando um soco na cara do outro, o que fez com que fosse parar no outro extremo da varanda.

**Ou quase.**

--

Bom, depois de muito torturar as pobres leitoras (ou leitoras, caso haja homens por aqui), finalmente terminei

Não foi um final que se diga: "MEO DEUS QUE FINAL!" Mas foi um final e não foi de todo ruim... Até a beta psicopata achou legal (acreditem em mim, ela tem vocação pra ser psicopata, dá um medão!) Então agradeço de todo o coração a todos que tornaram esse desfecho possível: beta um que se demitiu, beta dois psicopata e, claro, os leitores! Valeu mesmo, povo! Vejo vocês na próxima fic (se houver... XD)

o/


End file.
